


Brass and Silver Goggles

by Ifwecansparkle



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Crossover, Delilah and Penny should really form a club, Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifwecansparkle/pseuds/Ifwecansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History repeats itself, and rivalries never really die. Billy Buddy finds something even more unstable than Wonderflonium, and maybe it will bring Penny back to him. Or maybe he's underestimating the Walter Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brass and Silver Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for an embarrassingly long time, with embarrassingly little to show for it. I'm hoping that posting it here will jumpstart my creative process. Just a little crossover--a two for one deal to fulfill all your SPG and DHSAB needs, because Bunny and Joss are heartbreakers.

Doctor Horrible, criminal mastermind and newest poster-boy for The Evil League of Evil, tugged nervously at his goggles. They weren't the epitome of comfort or practicality, but a week or so ago Dead Bowie had implied during a meeting that his baby blue eyes might be less than threatening, and he did so want to be threatening. He hadn't been seen in League headquarters without them since. They weren't doing anything for the headache building behind his eyes. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and pushed the pain into the recesses of his mind.

"Doctor, would you mind doing us the pleasure of explaining your plan to us?" He ignored Fake Thomas Jefferson's condescending tone, because it was the exact same one he used on everyone, except for Bad Horse. He bit his lip and steeled himself. Standing, he pulled at his red lab coat and smiled a smile that was more hesitant than threatening.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Perhaps you've heard of Thadeus Becile."

"We're familiar with the name," Fake Thomas Jefferson said with a nod.

"Former member of The Cavalcadium," Professor Normal supplied. "An antiquated society for scientists in the Victorian era."

"Bastard," Fury Leika spat out.

"Er, yes," Doctor Horrible said with a jerky nod. "Becile was famous--er, infamous, for his work with Green Matter, a variety of energy derived from the rock candy mines in Africa." Bad Horse snorted, and Fake Thomas Jefferson nodded sagely.

"Green Matter is famously unstable," he said, staring Horrible down. "Even the Beciles gave up on its study after Thadeus Becile died."

"If you are referring to Norman Becile, with all due respect, he was a traitor to his family."

"And Ignatius Becile?"

"He must have known something. I believe he was looking for a way to stabilize the Green Matter. Thadeus Becile and Peter Alexander Walter were contemporaries. It is only natural that Ignatius Becile would want to study Walter's work."

"And where do you come into this scenario, Doctor?"

"I believe I can find a way to stabilize the Green Matter. I at least believe I can control it. Green Matter is extremely powerful. It could be a great asset to the League."

"You'll have to be a bit more convincing than that, Doctor. We've got power. Stable power. Surely your..." He smiled a touch patronizingly, "...genius can be put to better use on other endeavors." The Doctor swallowed hard. He hadn't wanted to remind the League of the other properties of Green Matter, and he certainly didn't want them to know that these other powers were his ulterior motive. However, he desperately needed the League's backing--or, at least, its money, in order to pursue his goal. He counted the pros and cons before shrugging awkwardly and speaking with feigned indifference.

"During his studies, Becile discovered certain necromantic properties to Green Matter. He never had an opportunity to fully explore the possibilities, but imagine what we could do with that kind of potential."

"Zombies?" Dead Bowie intoned, finally seeming to perk up. "Scary Monsters? Super Creeps?"

"Thought you died in 1980," Fury sniped.

"Twelfth of September, 1980" Bowie responded with a smirk. "Didn't go...Ashes to Ashes, if you will, until months later."

"Not just that," Horrible said, ignoring the squabble going on. He was quickly warming to the subject in spite of himself. "I could--" he drew his words up short. "We could potentially bring back villains from the past."

"Mr. Maniacal," Tie-Dye murmured with appreciation.

"Sure, sure," he said, nodding quickly. Let them revive whoever they wanted. The other League members exchanged glances.

"You're asking us to plan an attack, perform a hostile invasion--"

"No!" Horrible coughed. "No, no. That's not necessary," he smiled again, this time with more confidence. "Simply appropriate the funds, and I can handle the rest. There's no need to concern the League. Not really. I'd like to--to prove myself." Fake Thomas Jefferson glanced at Bad Horse and leaned in to confer with their leader. Bad Horse whinnied and Fake Thomas Jefferson nodded.

"Funds granted, Doctor. Don't let us down."


End file.
